DE 28 43 022 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed an actuating device for the operation of operating switches of a motor vehicle, wherein said operating switches are movable with the steering wheel in order that the vehicle driver's fingers remain as far as possible within the range of access to the operating switches. Furthermore,
DE 662 902 B, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a control lever for the actuation of functional elements of a motor vehicle, such as for example high beam, horn, indicators and further functions, said control lever being fastened directly to the steering wheel.